When installing a shelf in a corner location, such as a shower or bath stall, an installer would typically have to prop up the corner shelf while the corner shelf sets in place, as well as tile around the shelf edges. This process of installing a corner shelf is cumbersome and time-consuming. Moreover, the corner shelf may fall out of place while it is being propped-up. Hence, there is a need for a corner shelf that is more convenient for installing.
The system of the present invention provides an easy and fast means of installing a corner shelf, and an installer does not have to tile around the edges of the corner shelf once it is installed.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.